Button Hearts
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Coraline agrees to stay with the Other Mother, but only if she agrees to something. Slight mention of CoralinexOther Wybie. Only rated T for safety.


_**A/N;**_ Okay, I'm sorry the story isn't long enough, and sorry if it's not very good. Please do not flame me, I really thought this was a good idea. Though, when I was writing this, I had a tottaly different idea of what would happen. So, I hope you enjoy. Please review, but no flames. I will accept helpful reviews on how to improve my stories and writing. Thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She knew she couldn't escape. Coraline knew she was going to be stuck here forever. There was no way to leave; she will never see her parents again. Coraline saw the Other Mother twirling the key around with her hand, taunting her with a large wicked grin. This grin was almost too much to see, it was almost enough to make Coraline feel a shiver slip up her spine; but she tried to ignore it. Even the sight of the Other Mother's missing hand was disturbing. Coraline spoke, "Just let me go. If you do that . . . . I'll––"

"There's nothing else much you can do, my sweet little Coraline," she said. "You're stuck here with me. If you had just decided in the beginning to stay with me, you wouldn't be so . . . _alone_ here."

Coraline knew that she was right. She was going to die here, and there was no way out. She remembered that strange night–– the night she was tucked safely in her own bedroom one week after facing off with the Other Mother, but then the she came and snatched her away again. But this time her fate was sealed. _They have no idea where I am . . . Even if they did, they don't know how to come here._

Coraline watched the Other Mother walk over to a fire place which was already lit, she held the key above the fire with a smirk. "It'd be sad if this key just _somehow_ fell in to the fire, wouldn't it? Then you would surely never leave me again."

Coraline studied her look, though it was hard to see the real emotions behind those big, black button eyes. But she knew that the Other Mother was pure evil without a doubt. As she held up the key to drop it in to the roasting fire, Coraline shouted, "Wait! I . . ."

"What?" the Other Mother let out a small sigh, obviously tense from the sudden stop.

"Maybe I _will_ stay with you," she said. Coraline could feel her heart thudding inside her at a fast pace.

Without looking at the key, the Other Mother stared at her. "Oh, you're not going to try that again, are you––"

"No! I mean it. I will stay. But . . . I need you to do something for me," she said.

All the Other Mother could do was think about this. There was an eerie silence between them; only the cracking fire was heard, finally, the Other Mother spoke. "What kind of _something_?"

Coraline knew this would be risky, since the Other Mother could easily lie and do nothing. Besides, she was stuck here forever. So, she figured why not. "I want . . ." she started but let her voice fade away for several moments. "I want Wybie to be here."

She stared at Coraline, arching an eye brow with curiosity. "Oh? Don't you remember, I had to take care of–"

"Then make him again." Coraline said, though more of a demand. "If I have to stay here with you forever, I need someone to be here with me."

"Or would you rather have the _real_ Wybie?" Other Mother asked, faking a gentle tone. "It'd be much more . . . fun to have someone else here like you."

_She'd only drain him of his life._ Coraline knew the result of this. She was was already aware that the Other Mother would either drain her life, or let her be. All she knows is that Wybie would not be safe here. And that's what really mattered to her at the moment. "I only want the _Other_ Wybie here. That's all."

The Other Mother slowly pulled the key away from the fire, not taking that emotionless gaze off of her. "I suppose I could do this . . . but only if you agree to stay here with me,"

Coraline nodded. _I'm probably gonna regret this . . . but it'll be fine. . . . . after a few years._ "I'd be lonely here by myself . . . ."

This led the Other Mother to nod in agreement, then dropped the key into her pocket and spoke. "If this what you really–"

"This is what I really, truly want." Coraline said, then felt an odd nurvous feeling swipe through her. "Mother, please."

She then smiled, but it was more of laugh than a smile. "I will do this. But it will take me a while . . . possibly two days. You will know when he's finished being stitched together. Now, why don't you go play with your new toys? They've been waiting for you for such a long time, my little daughter."

Coraline could feel the regret going through her. She didn't want to stay, but there was no way to trick the Other Mother again. Coraline hoped she wasn't lying to her, but this was a risk. _But if I have to spend my life here with her, then I atleast want Wybie here . . . real or not. I hope he remembers me, though . . . . so we can start off where we began._

Coraline headed off in to her bedroom. She would actually miss the people she was leaving behind; even the real Wybie. Who she wished could be here, but he would only die. She shut the door behind her, and then everything was silent through-out the house.

The End.


End file.
